


The Full Measure of Time

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: Both Poppy and Minerva are well past their hundredth year of life, both of them still at Hogwarts as Matron and Headmistress. When Minerva asks Poppy to teach a class on the healing arts, Poppy is against the idea but soon discovers what drives Minerva's motives. Not only that, but a sudden turn of events make Poppy ask herself why she has chosen a solitary life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP GoldenAge's Salt-And-Pepper Fest. Takes place long after the last war. Not Pottermore-compliant re: Minerva's backstory. Many thanks for a prompt that inspired this little ficlet and my thanks to the incredibly awesome mods. <3 to pauraque for the patient, encouraging beta. Any additional errors are my own.

Poppy had cleared out the Hospital Wing at last. It had been a particularly difficult week; a few first years had been ended up here after some older pranksters thought it would be fun to teach them some new spells. They'd picked on the Muggle-born. Children who hadn't even grown up with an ounce of magic and were eager to try anything. She had convinced Filch to let her dole out the punishment, for once. At least that thought made her smile.

Poppy tugged at the corner of a bedsheet before pulling the blankets up to the pillow. Making the beds in the hospital wing was something that could be done by magic, but she preferred the physical nature of making everything perfect despite how bone-tired she felt.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, brushing a wisp of damp hair from her forehead. It was hard to believe she was 101 years old now. The furrows in her brow were deeper now, no doubt caused by every single student who had passed through her doors, but she had kept on as Matron because this was what she felt she was meant to do. 

Poppy let the brooms do the sweeping, having done enough of the housekeeping for now. She heard the faint cheers from the Quidditch field. Best to enjoy her peace and quiet while it lasted.

She was unpinning her cap when Minerva let herself in.

"Might you have a moment?"

"Certainly," Poppy smiled broadly and set her cap aside. "I was just about to make tea. Care for a cup?"

"Ordinarily I would love to," Minerva said. She looked more tired than usual. Poppy could blame Minerva's exhaustion on this year's particularly rambunctious lot, especially since it seemed that the students acted out more now that the wizarding world had enjoyed an unusually long period of peace. 

"Come now," Poppy admonished. "I feel I haven't seen another soul other than the children for at least a week. Not even a cup?"

"I realize you have been very busy --" 

"I _have_ been," Poppy said, now wary of the way Minerva was looking at her. "Clearly you have something on your mind, perhaps it would be better to get it out all at once?"

"Given your line of work, I confess that is a little nauseating." Minerva seemed to allow herself a brief smile. "I have been thinking of something for awhile now and I thought it best to approach you instead. I've trod upon this idea so long you'd think I've squashed it by now."

Poppy simply folded her hands and raised an eyebrow.

"I think Hogwarts would benefit from some type of class in the healing arts," Minerva said. "I wouldn't think of anyone else but you to teach it."

Poppy blinked in surprise. 

"I think I _will_ have that cup of tea," Poppy said, waving her wand toward the teapot. "Teach? Minerva, I don't teach."

"I know you haven't done it before," Minerva said. She was pacing a little now, which was unnerving. "But I think you'd be a natural. I already have a list of students that I think would be adept at learning --"

"Wait a moment," Poppy protested as she conjured a small burst of flame beneath the teapot to put the water on to boil. "It's not just I don't think I could teach, I don't _want_ to!"

Minerva was already unrolling a piece of parchment but at Poppy's glare she slowly rolled it back up again.

"I'd help you," Minerva said. "I could show you how to put a syllabus together and --"

"Why would we even need a class in the healing arts?" Poppy felt as if she were ranting now. "Where is this coming from?"

Minerva sighed and sat down heavily in a chair. "Could I trouble you for that cup of tea after all?"

Poppy nodded, still mystified by what was happening. She couldn't see herself as a professor, not at all.

"We won't be around forever," Minerva said. Poppy noticed her hands trembled just slightly as she accepted the cup of tea. Poppy kept silent, wanting Minerva to speak her mind instead of answering interrogating questions.

Minerva shifted in her seat and straightened her back as if attempting to compose herself. Once she did, she seemed as serene as Poppy often saw her on a regular basis. Or had that been an act?

"I think the class is important because you we need good students who will carry on after we are gone," Minerva said. "Pomona is quite proud of Professor Longbottom, for example. She told me the other day that she could be eaten by Venomous Tentacula tomorrow and die happy because the greenhouses were in good hands."

"None of us are on the verge of death," Poppy said with a nervous laugh. "I should know, shouldn't I? Pomona's being silly, she's the picture of health."

"Pomona is being realistic," Minerva said, a quick glance to Poppy over the rim of her cup. "Shouldn't we all?"

"Are you saying I must teach because I might fall off the Ravenclaw Tower tomorrow?" Poppy said with a snort of sarcasm. "I'm not a fool, Minerva. I know we can all go at any time, but that's just life, isn't it? St. Mungo's has an apprentice program. What's wrong with that?"

"I just feel it's better to start early," Minerva said. "What if they never make it to St. Mungo's?"

Poppy looked at her in utter confusion. "What can you possibly mean by that? You make sound as if there could be another war! Surely we're not there."

"One can never let one's guard down," Minerva said. She furrowed her brow in a way that made Poppy wonder if there was more going on than Minerva let on. 

"A small class." Poppy emptied her second cup. 

"Small, I promise. Ten students, perhaps?"

"Five."

"Five?" 

"Don't make me change my mind," Poppy raised a hand to her temple. She could already feel a headache throbbing there. " _Five_. I have enough work to do here in the Hospital Wing."

\---

Poppy set the book down that she was reading and put out the candlelight. The moonlight shone across her bedroom floor, a warm breeze rustling the window's curtains. All seemed so calm, but she could not settle her thoughts after today.

Minerva was now aged one hundred and twenty years. She was still just as driven and determined as Poppy remembered her after Voldemort was defeated. The years seemed to pass by so quickly; their ages never really seemed to matter to Poppy before. 

Poppy pushed back the curtains and went to the window, looking out onto the courtyard below. She took in a deep breath as she remembered Minerva being hit by four Stunning spells when Dolores Umbridge had attempted to remove Hagrid from Hogwarts by force. Not even Poppy's own cures had been enough to help Minerva. No one thought she would survive, but she pulled through at St. Mungo's. Minerva's recovery caused more than one rumour among students as to her possible immortality.

She let out her breath slowly, breathing in the night air and reminding herself that it was all in the past. They had so many wonderful memories now. Many of the staff who had been at Hogwarts during those terrible times were still here, forsaking relationships and families to continue to teach. 

Poppy wrapped her robes around her. If she could not sleep perhaps she would go for a walk.

\---

Poppy had barely been out of her room for ten minutes when she heard quiet sobbing in the hallway. Whispering a soft Lumos she found the face of a red-eyed seventh year girl.

"What are you doing out of your room at this time of night?" Poppy said.

"I'm sorry," the girl wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "I couldn't sleep and -- and I didn't want anyone to see me."

Poppy nodded and tried to pat the girl's shoulder sympathetically. This kind of approach really wasn't her strong point. She'd just as soon give the girl a draught of Dreamless Sleep than ask about her feelings.

"I'm in love," the girl said, her eyes filling up with tears. "What a silly thing to say, I know…"

Poppy did her best to keep from looking exasperated. From time to time, she saw her fair share of students who slipped into the Hospital Wing with symptoms of of sleeplessness, wandering thoughts and a stupor-like daze. Many of them were in the throes of the utter silliness of a first love. This one seemed rather old to be so overwrought.

"Oh dear," Poppy said, now realizing that she was still patting the girl's shoulder. She removed her hand with a discreet cough. "That can be difficult now, can't it?"

"If I tell you everything, maybe you can help me make sense of it!"

"I don't think we have enough hours in the night," Poppy said dryly. "Or days in the week, for that matter. Think to your studies, child. I find that works wonders."

"Is that why none of the professors are married?"

Poppy made a noise of disconcertion and folded her arms across her chest. "The matters of the professors are none of your concern."

"Perhaps if one of you were," the girl retorted, "maybe you'd have any idea how I felt!"

She turned and stormed down the hallway, sobbing so loudly that even a few portraits protested.

"The damsel has a point." Sir Cadogan made Poppy jump.

"Then maybe _you_ can listen to her wail all the blessed night," Poppy snapped at the portrait.

"Oh, we _do_ " added an elderly woman wearing an elaborate Victorian ruff. "Believe me, we'd appreciate the peace and quiet if they wouldn't!"

"Everyone go to bed."

"Of course," Sir Cadogan bowed deeply to Minerva, who had just stepped out of the darkened hallway. Poppy hadn't even heard footsteps. "Good evening to you, Madams."

" _You're_ not wandering the castle in tears, are you?"

Poppy gave a short laugh, though she felt oddly disconcerted to be caught in such a situation.

"I'll speak to Filius in the morning about Miss Rose," Minerva said with a sigh. "The dramatics always seem to rise right before exams, so it seems."

"Yes," Poppy said. "So I've noticed. You're not even dressed for bed. Are you wandering the castle hallways?"

"I suppose I couldn't sleep either," Minerva said. "I'd been thinking about what you said earlier. Maybe I am too cautious."

"Does that mean I don't have to teach?" Poppy said, her hopes rising.

"Goodness no," Minerva said, chuckling a little as Poppy was plainly chagrined. "Don't think you're getting out of it that easily. Will you walk with me back to my study?"

"Did you hear what that silly girl said about marriage? Do you ever get asked that question?" Poppy said. The light from the castle torches seemed to make their shadows longer as made their way down the hallway.

"Why, are you proposing?"

Poppy stopped in her tracks and looked up at Minerva in utter bewilderment. Yet also, in that moment, it was as if she was seeing Minerva in a light that she had never seen her in before.

Minerva laughed again, shaking her head slightly. " _I_ do not get that question because the students know better than to ask me. Poor Filius or Pomona, however, they probably get it at least once a year. Perhaps they are more approachable than us."

They walked in silence until they reached the Headmistress' Study and Poppy hesitated at the statue. She was struck by a certain memory: a boy walking her home and upon reaching her parent's doorstep, he hesitated as if expecting something. Poppy blushed.

"I think this is where we say goodnight? You have an early morning tomorrow, remember. Your first class."

Poppy blinked, trying to pull herself back into the present moment. Did Minerva looked bemused? 

"Ah -- yes. Good night."

Poppy gave a quick nod and hurried back to her own room.

\---

Poppy had tried. She truly had, but when she lost her temper with Alice (the very same girl who was now going through another relationship that had ended abruptly, which ensued with more wailing) after the girl had ruined a fresh batch of Skele-Gro, Poppy had let class out early.

Some of the students were naturals at the healing arts. Poppy particularly found that a young girl named Olivia had an innate ability to discern symptoms almost immediately. An older pair, Frank and Christopher, struggled a bit with the particulars but they studied hard. The fifth of Minerva's chosen group was almost as worthless as Alice. Poppy could scarcely remember her name as she skipped class more frequently than attended it.

Poppy was in Minerva's study for the eighth time that month, complaining again.

Minerva sighed and raised a hand to her temple. "I realize this is an arduous task; I simply think it's worthwhile. Anyway, we can continue this conversation later. I need to lie down."

Minerva had just managed to rise when Poppy saw her eyelids flutter a little. Poppy reached out for her just as Minerva fainted.

\--

Poppy shut the door in the face of yet another well-wisher who had attempted to see Minerva by plying Poppy with sweets, flowers and any other excuse to get inside.

Minerva was leafing through a copy of the Daily Prophet, her spectacles precariously tipped upon the bridge of her nose. Poppy had tried to make a somewhat private enclosure within the Hospital Wing, casting spells to dampen the sound of a student that had a particularly noisy cough.

"I'm going to have to lock that door," Poppy said as she gestured to the pitcher with her wand, making it pour water into Minerva's empty glass.

"I'm sorry to have caused you the trouble," Minerva said. "But it's been several days now and I _am_ feeling better."

"You hit your head when you fell," Poppy said. It had all been so sudden, she hadn't been able to catch Minerva in time. She felt behind Minerva's head, which Minerva inclined slightly to allow the inspection. Poppy found herself suddenly aware of the softness of Minerva's hair, which was now loose around her shoulders. In her distraction, she pressed a little too hard on the lump which caused Minerva to exhale in pain. "Sorry, sorry. Nothing broken. Have you been unwell recently?"

Minerva shrugged. "Not that I've noticed."

"You're averting your gaze," Poppy said, unable to hide the hint of a smile. "Don't be so stubborn."

"All right," Minerva said, glaring at her. She removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose between her pinched fingers. "I have been feeling weak. It's just an old injury."

"The Stunning Spells?"

Minerva took in a long, slow breath. She chuckled. "How interesting. That was indeed my first thought."

Poppy sat on the edge of the bed, Minerva shifting a little to make room.

"An attack of that magnitude," Poppy said carefully, "could certainly have that type of recurring effect. But you've continued with the potions I gave you?"

"Of course," Minerva said. She looked up and Poppy felt the weight of her gaze upon her. She was searching her mind not just as a friend, but as a healer. "It helped at first, but perhaps it isn't helping anymore."

Poppy felt a tightness in her chest. Minerva had never complained of this before. The students, certainly, but not her heath.

"I think you ought to stay in the Hospital Wing under my care for a while --" Poppy raised her hand as Minerva began to protest. "-- for your own well-being."

"If I do," Minerva said, "will you try to continue with your class?"

Poppy raised her gaze to the ceiling and sighed deeply. She thought of the spoiled draught of Skele-Gro and how long it would be to make another batch.

"Let's strike a bargain," Poppy said. "Stay here a week and if the students do not drive me mad in that time, I will continue."

Minerva laughed and shook her head. "All right. I agree to your terms, Matron."

Poppy felt a little shiver trickle down her spine at Minerva's words. It was something that was tingling within her ever since their conversation in the hallway. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Poppy suspected it was nothing she could cure. 

Poppy had always admired Minerva as a smart, opinionated individual, but in the late night and early morning she was seeing another side of her. She saw Minerva when she was first waking, sleepy and demanding a cup of tea. She saw how she would nap with a book on her lap, not bothered with the fact that there were also books at her side and at her feet.

She couldn't understand for the life of her why she felt so awkward around Minerva now. They had always been old friends, but day by day Poppy was seeing something different she hadn't seen before.

"I wish Albus were here to see this." Minerva's eyes filled with sudden tears and Poppy sat at her side, impulsively taking Minerva's hand into hers. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach, like an ache.

"Albus?"

Minerva nodded. "He would have been proud to see what you're doing, teaching the children. The students were always so important to him."

"Did you -- were you, you know--"

Minerva wiped her eyes and looked at Poppy incredulously. "Were we -- what? Oh! Goodness, you can't be thinking that. Oh no, not romantically. What on earth put that in your head?"

"I don't know, it was just a thought. I mean, you haven't really--" Poppy found herself drifting off again, unable to put her thoughts into words.

"There was a woman, once."

Poppy felt the feeling in her stomach explode as if with the oddest sensation. A thrill, perhaps. She felt as if she were holding her breath.

"A trip to Beauxbatons," Minerva said, glancing away as if in remembrance. "I was bringing a group of students to meet a famous Transfiguration professor and I don't know what seized me. Something about this woman completely amazed me. I was not myself."

"You never said anything!" Poppy said. She giggled like a schoolgirl, then felt immediately foolish for it. But then Minerva laughed as well.

"I kept it to myself," Minerva said, a slight shrug of her shoulders and a look -- was it coy? -- in Poppy's direction. "It was brief, passionate and then -- well, gone. But what about you? Have you ever found that spark? "

Minerva's hand felt so soft in her own and she felt the warmth in her stomach spreading down into her thighs. It was a tingling, almost vibrating feeling right down into the depths that she had only explored on frustrating, sleepless nights. Her heart was beating so fast and at that very moment, Poppy understood why so many students came to her for the cures of what ailed them. 

Poppy, too, was in love.

\--

The week had passed more quickly than Poppy would have liked. She found that the time she spent around Minerva made her less irritable now. Of course, Minerva was within earshot of the entire class so perhaps that had something to do with it.

"Don't forget that we'll be mixing potions next week," Poppy said, closing her book. "Bring your equipment because no, Miss Rose, I will not have enough to go around. Mr. Finnegan?"

"Do you think we might go visit St. Mungo's sometime?"

"To observe other healers?" Poppy said. "Yes, I suppose we could entertain such a suggestion but I will need to bring it up with the --"

"You may!"

Poppy tried to look serious as the students attempted not to giggle at Minerva's sudden proclamation from in the hidden enclosure not far from where they sat.

"Very well," Poppy said briskly. "You heard the Headmistress. Anyway, class dismissed."

"Was that necessary?" Poppy said as she pulled the curtain back once the students had left. Minerva was sitting upright in bed. She was wearing her usual robes and she seemed to be looking better than she had in a long time.

"No," Minerva said with a wry smile. "My apologies. I couldn't help but hear how well you were all getting along."

"I can't help but notice how well you're doing," Poppy said, avoiding Minerva's gaze by attempting to freshen up some wilting flowers.

"You sound disappointed."

"Not at all," Poppy said, gathering up the fallen petals. "All right, well. Yes."

Minerva's silence forced Poppy to look at her, to direct her feelings to her face. In Poppy's mind, she saw Alice's tear-streaked face. Love was such a damnable thing and in the eyes of the students she had seen come and go, it seemed hardly worth it. But seeing just how frail Minerva could be, how close she -- no, they -- had come to losing her made Poppy reel with the reality.

"You seem to be doing well," Poppy said, choosing her words carefully. "But do you _feel_ well?"

Minerva's amused look dropped suddenly and her face was ashen. For a frightened moment, Poppy saw her dear friend's fear as truly as she saw her own.

"I feel --" Minerva hesitated, her finger trailing against the spine of one of her books. "I feel that I have been fortunate. But I don't think I will truly get better. It very well may get worse. Who knows?" 

Poppy felt a lump in her throat, the tears threatening to rise. Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned down toward Minerva and kissed her. The returned kiss was soft and brief, but Minerva's eyes were filled with incredulous wonder. Poppy now knew that she loved every line that creased the corners of Minerva's eyes, the softness of her face. 

"I don't know why you decided not to be with another woman, but I know why I never did." Poppy said, her voice barely a whisper. "I couldn't see myself making a life with someone. Domesticity. Sharing my more private moments with someone else. It's not me. At least I didn't think it was."

"We are old," Minerva said, a smile rising to her lips. "Perhaps we could figure this out together? I think once this year's term ends, we deserve a bit of a holiday. Majorca, you think?"

A single tear slipped down Poppy's cheeks, but it was a joyful one. She could already feel the warm sun on their faces, their bare feet in the sand. She could hear the sound of the ocean mingling with Minerva's rich laughter.

"I'd love to."


End file.
